Bounces return
by hollowShirosaki56
Summary: it about two keys that will bring back the demon king and the two keys are Hinata and Eve. there are only four people how will protect them. even of it means braking all the rules too do it. AND THEY WILL HAVE FRIENDS TOO HELP


The Bounce Return

One night the leaf village went into eternal darkness. Train and Zero notice something is wrong at the Leaf Village. Zero and Train try to hurry to the leaf village but when they opened the door Kaname was there. Stop right there said Kaname. The hidden of the leaf is off limits. Kaname slammed the door. Kira and Athrun are waiting outside for Train and Zero. Before Zero and Train jumped out of the window. Train decided to pull the fire alarm. But Zero also decided to put a little surprise in Kaname's room but Train put a note in the room. Train pulled the fire alarm. Train time to get out of here said Zero. Train and Zero jumped out of the window. After Zero and Train jumped out of the window they headed to the Leaf Village. They finally caught up with Kira and Athrun. Kaname went to check on Zero and Train he notice that the window was opened. Then he notice a note " if you don't hurry to your room you will no longer have a room Kaname." TRAIN! ZERO! Yelled Kaname. Meanwhile Zero Train Athrun and Kira finally arrived at the leaf village . They enter the Leaf Village. They were ambush by the bounce. Hey what's going on said Athrun. what's your plan said Kira. The bounces took off there capes. Train and Zero got pissed of when they found out it was the Apostles of the Stars. Where is Creed? I want Creed. Creed appears. Could we join forces again Train and Zero . In your dreams said Train. Do not forget you were my partner and you were Zero's closed friend and you killed Saya and you also kill Zero's mother and that partner that betrayed me and Zero was you Creed said Train. Train pulled out Hades and Zero pulled out Bloody Rose. What is your plan with the Leaf Village said Kira. Train shot the light post. Next time I won't missed. Creed told Train Athrun Kira and Zero about the plan. To get the two keys to resurrect Awran the demon king. What are the two keys said Kira. The two keys are two humans that are special to you humans like Zero he's not human now is his I'm right Zero. That s right so what of it if I m a vampire. Kira and Athrun are coordinators explain Creed. The two humans I m after are Hinata and the last one you should know Train and Zero. Don t tell me that you re after Eve too. Creed punch Train under the chin. Train you alright. You will pay for that Creed said Kira. Train got up and told Kira to stop it . Train told Zero to put his Blood Rose away and told Athrun and Kira to stay out of it. Train punched Creed under the chin and straight into the wall. Creed got back up and he took out his Imagine Blade and Train pulled out his Hades. Creed run to Train and stabbed him in the right shoulder and Train shot Creed in the left shoulder. Creed punch Train in the stomach then he went after Zero. Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose. Watch out Zero said Kira. Creed you bastard said Train. Zero moved it said Athrun. Train went after Creed. Train stop Creed just in time but Train got stabbed in the stomach and Train coughed up blood. Creed back off and punched Train in the face and toss Train into Athrun and Kira went flying into the wall Train got back up but Train's right side of his forehead is bleeding. Train your bleeding said Athrun. Damn my vision is getting worse said Train. I can't last much longer so let's finish this with a bang said Train. Train shot Creed with a burst bullet. Creed passed out and so did Train. Zero Kira and Athrun run to see if Train is alright. Zero picked up Train and put him on his back. Then Athrun Kira and Zero with Train passed out on Zero's back they headed back to Cross Academy. At half way there Train woke up. Where the heck are we said Train. So you're finally a wake said Kira. We're heading back to Cross Academy. Oh crap said Train.. What did you guys do this time said Athrun. We did a little bit of this and a bit of that. We pulled the fire alarm and we destroyed Kaname's room. They walked to the door then Kira opened the door quietly then they hurried to their back to their rooms. Once Zero and Train got to their room Zero got the first Aid kit and bandage up Train's wounds. Once the classes are over Kaname smelled blood and saw a trill a of blood leading to Zero and Train's room. Kaname opened the door and saw Train and Zero sleeping and also saw Train covered in bandages I'll give them heck tomorrow. Kaname walked out of the room. It's the next day at Cross Academy Zero Athrun Kira and Train was not in class Yuki was getting worried and there was a rumour going on that Train Kira Athrun and Zero got in to a fight and Train got hurt and they also went to the Leaf Village. As soon as Yuki heard the rumour going on she want to know if that rumour is a lie. So Yuki hurried to Zero and Train's dorm. Meanwhile at Zero and Train's room Zero was changing Train's bandages when Yuki came knocking on the door. Zero opened the door. Is it true that you Train Athrun and Kira went to the Leaf Village and you and Train got into a fight and Train got hurt tell me it's not true tell me Zero said Yuki! It's true said Train. Yuki saw Train half bandage up. While Zero put the rest of the bandages on. What happened said Yuki. It's nothing. This is not Nothing said Yuki. Kira and Athrun ran to Zero and Train's room. Kira and Athrun opened the door and Train said what's wrong. Creed is on the move said Athrun. How can Creed be on the move with so much damage that took from Train said Zero. Who is Creed said Yuki. What is Creed's target said Train. Eve said Athrun. We need to warn Eve and Hinata said Kira. Okay let's finish this once and for all said Train. Goodbye Yuki said Athrun and Kira. Remember the first time that you Zero and I met and I said " to stay away from us or I'll kill you" said Train. I remember that you staying that to me. The next time when we do come back don't come near us ever again or this time I will defiantly kill you said Train. Keep that in mine said Zero or I will kill you before Train has the chance. I don't care if you do tell Kaname and I don't care what Kaname will do cause once I get back from killing Creed. Kaname will be next on my list okay said Zero. Now let's go. Let's do this. Train opened the window and Zero Athrun Kira and Train jumped out of the window. They're heading to the Leaf Village. Athrun asked Zero what's up. I smell blood said Zero. Train your bleeding said Kira. I'm fine. Let's hurry to Eve and Hinata. We'll go to Sven and Eve first said Train. They got to the Leaf Village but in the meanwhile train has lost a lot of blood. They got to Sven's hideout. Athrun and Zero you guys stay here tell Sven everything. Me and Kira will go warn Hinata and Neji that someone so after her. Protect Eve Zero said Train. I will said Zero. Don't do anything stupid okay said Zero. I won't said Train. Kira protect Train he's not ready to fight Creed again said Athrun . Will do said Kira. Let's go. While Train and Kira was half way there Train pass out cause he lost a lot of blood. Kira pick him up and put him on his back. You have to always push yourself don't you. At Sven's hideout Zero and Athrun knocked on the door and Eve answered the door. Eve was surprise what she was seen at the door she saw Zero. Long time no see Zero said Eve same here too said Zero. Hey do you know where is Sven is. Yes said Eve. Can we see him said Zero. Zero you know them yes I use to live here 4 years ago that's how I met Train. Hey Sven long time no see said Zero. You haven't changed a bit . Who is that person behind you said Sven. Hi I'm one of his classmate and a friend I'm Athrun Zala. Athrun Zala as in Patrick Zala son. Yes that's me. We didn't came here talk we came to tell you some important information that you should know. Can we come in. Yes said Sven. Creed is back. What is Creed after this time said Sven. He is after the two keys. What are the two keys and do they do. The two keys are two humans that can resurrected the demon king Awran. Who are the two humans said Sven. The two humans are Eve and Hinata said Zero. That's why we have to came here no matter how many rules that he have broken we have to protect Eve and Hinata and I promise Train that we would protect Eve said Athrun. Hey Zero where is Train anyway. He's on his way there and he's going to talk them what I just told you. Meanwhile Kira was carrying Train on his back they finally made it to Hinata and Neji' s house. Train's bleeding has gotten worst and he's breathing more harder than he was and I promise Athrun that I would not let nothing happened to you. When Kira was about to knock on the door Hinata was about to open the door. When Hinata opened the door she saw Kira and Train on his back passed out and covered in blood. Neji yelled Hinata ! What wrong said Neji. Kira and Train what the hell happened to you guys. It's along story so can we come in said Kira. Sure thing you can also put Train in my room said Neji.. We need to treat Train's wounds said Hinata. I'm going to call Sakura so she can help Train. While Hinata called Sakura Kira told Neji what's going on here we came to warn you about that someone is after Hinata and there is someone else is being target. Who else is being target said Neji. Eve is also being target. But don't worry Zero and Athrun are with her right now there and there telling them the something that I'm telling you right now. Hinata is talking on the phone with Sakura " Sakura notice something is off about Hinata' s sounded it a bit off" you alright said Sakura. Yes but we need your help Train's been hurt really badly and his bleeding won't stop and he also lost a lot of blood so can you came over. I'll be there soon just came changing his bandages. At Sakura's house Sasuke was there and he said what's wrong. Did something happened to Hinata and Neji. No. Do you know Train and Kira said Sakura. Yeah I know them. Did something happened to Train and Kira. Yeah something has happened to them and on the phone was Hinata. Is she in trouble said Sasuke. No but she said that Train is really hurt. So I'm going over there right now. I'm coming with you said Sasuke. Then let's go. Meanwhile at Sven' s hideout Zero notice something is wrong. What's the matter said Eve it's nothing said Zero. In Neji' s room Hinata was changing Train' s bandage. When Train went into a coma state Kira come here something is wrong with Train went into a 's fine he does it when he's healing himself but was badly has he is right now his wounds will only heal half way so let's just leave him rest said Kira. Hey Neji we need to protect Hinata because we need to stop Train from battling at all cost even if it cost are life cause the next time Train he fights he will die cause each time he uses that technique he uses his own life energy said Kira. At Sven's hideout Zero is putting Eve to bed like he did when he still lived there. While Zero was putting Eve to sleep something broke Eve's window it was a rock and there was another one heading toward Eve. Zero block Eve from the rock but behind the rock was knife and it strike Zero in the shoulder. Zero pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Zero asked Eve are you alright? Yes but you're bleeding said Eve. I'm fine we need to get out of here. When the attacker is still attacking Eve and Zero. At Neji place Train was finally waking up. He saw someone there


End file.
